


A Cat-astrophic Maid

by FeralPrince56



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Butler!Morgana, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Maid Cafe, Maid Cafe Leblanc Zine, Maid!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralPrince56/pseuds/FeralPrince56
Summary: Morgana is Maid Cafe Leblenc's newest employee and Haru, being the veteran maid that she is, has to help with his training. He's only just become a human recently, so of course chaos ensues.
Relationships: Morgana & Okumura Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Cat-astrophic Maid

Sitting in the bathroom, Haru closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. She can do this. She’d been working here forever. She’s one of the patron’s favourite maids. She has _got this._ Training newbies was a difficult task, but she’s done this before. This was nothing compared to the trainee from last year who dropped a whole tray of teacups. With newfound determination, Haru stands, leaves the stall and adjusts her headband and skirt in the mirror before she exits the bathroom, putting on her cute and innocent smile; the one all the customers cooed over once she took their order.

Waiting just outside was the trainee responsible for her frustrations, but she wasn’t about to give up on him. Morgana deserved as much patience as the rest of the maids and butlers she’d trained over the years. Even if this butler barely knew how to serve coffee.

“You were in there for a while, Haru. Is everything okay?” Morgana asks with a concerned expression.

Haru nods and steps closer to him, patting down his hair until it’s no longer a mess, and finishing it off with another smile, “Of course! Now, shall we proceed? What will I have you do next…?” She pats her index finger against her chin, “Oh!” She exclaims, finger pointing upwards, “Yes, how about I show you how to serve cake? Follow me,” she takes his gloved hand in hers then pulls him behind the counter.

With everyone in the café being tended to by the other maids, Haru takes her time with showing Morgana the steps, first showing him where to get the plates and serviettes. She pulls a white plate with cute little hearts lining the edges and sets it down on the counter, “If the customer wishes to have a hot meal, we leave that to the cooks and they will place the dish on the plates in the kitchen. Our job is to simply deliver those with a smile. Later I will show you how to pass on an order. For cakes we use these plates, for cookies and muffins we use the smaller ones,” she points to the plates on the left from the ones she had just taken. She bends down to take out one of the more popular cakes. She sets it down next to the plate, gets a cake server from one of the cupboards and gently picks up a piece of the red velvet cake with white icing before placing it on the plate. As a final touch, she folds a pink and white serviette next to the cake, “It’s ready to serve now. It’s a popular cake, so once someone orders it, I’ll ask you to serve it.”

“Looks easy enough,” Morgana smiles and points to a tray, “I’ll need to put it on there, right? Like you told me?”

The sign that he finally remembered one thing Haru had told him makes her giggle with happiness, “Yes, just like that! Let’s try to deal with more complicated orders now,” she reaches into the pocket in her apron, pulling out a notebook and her pen, “Please retrieve a menu for me,” she asks and the new butler follows her orders, at first struggling to remember where the menus were but eventually he finds it behind the register and pulls one out. He opens it in front of her and she scans through it, but just then some new customers come in as signalled by the little bell above the door chiming, “Perfect timing!” Haru says looking up from her notebook, “Please ask our guests what they would like. If you have any questions, I’ll be right behind you.”

Morgana’s walk over to the door is less-than-elegant, however Haru puts it down to a matter of practice- he can get in the hang of it the more hours he puts into work here. On the other hand, Haru’s steps are careful, she minds the expression she makes when approaching the customers and keeps one hand on top of the other, both just hovering over her skirt. When she approaches the customers, she takes hold of the edges of her dresses, crosses her legs and bows, with Morgana quickly following her by placing his hand on his chest and bowing his head, “Welcome home master~!” They say in unison. Haru clears her throat, reminding Morgana to take the customers coat and hang it up on the hanger.

While Morgana deals with that customer, Haru tends to the next few to take the load off the poor newbie, all the while hoping he’ll be okay for the next couple of minutes. She leads the other customers to some empty tables, occasionally glancing back to check on Morgana. She can’t hear him, but given the customer’s happy expression, she assumes he’s doing a good job. After getting the menus and leaving the customers, she reunites with Morgana behind the counter, “Have you taken the customers order?”

Morgana nods and shows her the piece of paper he ripped out from his notepad, “I’ve gotten started on the strawberry coffee and they want a slice of that cake you cut earlier… they also asked if they could buy one of the cakes. Is that possible?”

Haru nods and points to the kitchen door, “It’s not uncommon that our customers love our cakes so much they want to take some home, or that they run out during the day. We’re quite busy, so we have two or three extras made of each cake. They’re in the fridge in the kitchen. You will have to get the cake from there and bring it over. I will show you how to pack it once I’ve handled the other customers, alright?”

Her positive energy keeps Morgana motivated, who finishes up the strawberry coffee with a smile on his face. He places it on the tray along with the slice of cake, and keeping Haru’s tips in mind, takes it back to the customer.

While he goes to the back, Haru takes the orders of the other customers. One chocolate cake, two red velvet cakes, three matcha cookies, two cappuccino’s and one vanilla frappe. It’s plenty, but it’s nothing Haru can’t handle. She begins with her order by placing two cups under the coffee machine and pressing the cappuccino button on both. One of the other maids sees her order and offers to make the vanilla frappe, as she had to make one for a customer she was dealing with. It gives Haru time to get the first cake out from the display case, cut it, and place it on a plate in exactly the same way she had shown Morgana not ten minutes ago, then repeats the process for the red velvet cakes. After that, she pulls out three green cookies from the jar with some tongs and places them on top of a pink napkin placed on another plate.

She places the cakes and cookies on one tray and brings them over to the customers, “Here are your cakes, masters!,” she places the correct cakes down in front of the customers without even asking what their order was, “Your drinks will arrive shortly, and if you require any more assistance, please ring the bell,” she points to the bell in the middle of the table, and bows her head again when she leaves the customers.

On her way to retrieve the drinks, she glances towards the kitchen door where Morgana was supposed to be. The kitchen wasn’t that large and if he didn’t know where to look, he could have asked one of the cooks… so what was taking him so long? Haru hopes he hasn’t caused too much trouble behind that door. He was under her supervision for the day, so any mistakes he made that were outside of the norm were going to fall on her.

The worried thoughts pile up in the time it takes Haru to retrieve the coffee and serve it to the point that she struggles to maintain her usual happy demeanour. He really should be back out here, and the customer he was serving was already finishing his cake. At this rate, he’ll be gone and upset with his lack of cake. Haru can’t let that happen!

The bells over the front entrance chimes again and Haru looks over to one of her co-workers, “Could you deal with that, dear? I should check on our newest butler before he makes too many mistakes…”

The other maid agrees, giving Haru the time she needed to check up on Morgana and possibly clean up after whatever it was that was holding him up. She rushes to the door and opens it inwards, “Morgana, is something wro-?”

On the other side she hears a metal tray clattering against a tiled floor, the loud noise alerting the other customers and bringing all the attention to her, “Please, do not concern yourselves!” She insists and slips in through the door to check on what had happened.

In her rush to check on Morgana, Haru had slammed the door right into him and the cake. Some of the strawberry cake’s white icing was stuck to the door, but most of it covered Morgana’s suit and the floor bellow him. The new butler wipes a hand through his hair, trying to get the cake out of it. Under normal circumstance, Haru would be concerned, or angry with herself for worrying to the point where she wasn’t careful, but instead, she finds herself laughing at the misfortune.

“Oh… oh I’m very sorry, Morgana, I don’t mean to make fun of you…!” She tries to say between laughs and extends a hand out towards him once she calms down, “We have spare suits in the back, but let’s get you cleaned up first.”

“What about the customer? Won’t he be upset?” Morgana asks and Haru shrugs.

“We have all each other’s backs here and we look out for one another. I’m certain if you don’t deliver it, someone else will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this for the Maid Cafe Leblanc Zine and so happy I got to write for my favourite p5 girl!
> 
> You can find out more on the twitter page: https://twitter.com/MaidCafeLeBlanc


End file.
